Summer Lovin'
by otteropessed523
Summary: Post DH. Set during the first summer after Ginny has graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny's steamy romance gets very serious when they decide to consummate their relationship. Smutty mushy galore, rated for sexual content. Please R&R. Harry/Ginny 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It has been a while since I have published so I hope you enjoy this one. As usual I wrote this for fun and my goal is to turn you on! MINORS GET OUT!

Summer Lovin'

Disclaimer: I do not own HP; it belongs to JKR. I do however own my constant fantasies…

Chapter 1: Hot and Ready

The summer was too damn hot. Ginny Weasley lay spread-eagled across her bed and stared at the ceiling replaying scenes from the previous night in her head. She had been with Harry at his flat until late into the night and she blushed as she recalled an orgasmic image that she wanted to imprint upon her mind forever.

While she and Harry had progressed through their steamy make-out session nakedly tangled in Harry's bed sheets, Ginny had caught a glimpse of she and him in the dressing mirror and the memory was tantalizing. She had caught a peek at an expression of pure adoration across Harry's face as he devoured her neck. Her own face was flushed, her hair disheveled but she smiled at her reflection nonetheless as she had wrapped her legs tighter around Harry's waist she'd straddled. She had busied her fingers by tangling them in his messy hair as she watched their reflection feeling worshiped by her boyfriend who had looked sexier than ever.

Passion swelled inside her. She had told him she wanted to do unspeakable things to him as she pushed him onto his back and kissed a line down to his manhood where she had proceeded by pleasuring him. Both spent after their ordeal they lay panting and sweaty side by side and Ginny had confessed to Harry that she was tired of waiting. "I can't control myself anymore. Every time we're together even when others are around, all I can think about is luring you into bed and giving myself to you."

Harry's eyes narrowed but a smile played at the corner of his lips. "Are you sure you're ready my love?" he had said as he cradled her cheek in his warm palm…

Ginny rolled onto her stomach and rubbed her face in the cool sheet as she let her thoughts travel to what lay ahead of her tonight. She and Harry were going to make love for the first time, they had waited, Harry had been wonderfully patient, and now she knew she was ready. She squealed as she tried to guess what Harry was going to do to make tonight special; flowers? Candles? Music? Would he cook her dinner? Would he pick out some lingerie? She had never been so excited for anything in her entire life.

At half past five Ginny heard her name being called up the stairs. She flung open her door and raced down the stairs. She paused as she saw Harry on the landing. She flew into his arms, and Harry caught her mid jump. They shared a long snog before breaking apart. "Did you just get off work?" Ginny asked eyeing his fitted white Tee and blue jeans (Harry usually wore Muggle clothes on his journey to and from work).

"Yes," he smiled, "meet me up in your room" he whispered, then dissapparated. Ginny ran up the stairs to her room and was greeted by a smiling Harry holding a big red box. "Here," he said handing it to her. Ginny set the box down on her bed and unwrapped it. It was a simple red dress with a plunging neckline. Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I thought you might want to wear it with the lingerie you surprised me with last Valentines." He whispered in her ear.

Ginny giggled she knew that red was Harry's favorite color on her, he always said it brought out the fiery shades in her hair. "Where did you find it?" she asked him holding the dress.

"It was calling my name from a shop window near work; I kept passing by it and couldn't stop thinking how _sexy_ you would look in it." He planted a kiss on her neck. "Will you wear it tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," she replied turning to face him. "Do you want to wait for me downstairs while I get ready?"

"Oh," Harry started. "No, I'm going to come back at seven to get you; I've got to go and uh…get-things-ready." He said carefully.

Ginny knew he didn't want to spoil what he had planned for her "alright" she agreed with a smile. "I'll be ready."

"Seven o'clock on the nose," he said lightly tapping Ginny on the nose with his forefinger. She stood on her tip-toes for a quick kiss goodbye and Harry left.

Ginny opened her bedroom door, pulling her shall around her shoulders as she took the stairs two at a time in elation. Harry was on time. He closed the front door behind him with a snap as he looked up at Ginny descending her last few steps.

Ginny instinctively pulled her shall around her tighter as her mother came around the corner. "Well don't you two look _fancy_" she said admiring Harry's dress shirt and pants.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said politely.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Molly?" she smiled as Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist. "Are you two celebrating something?" she asked her eyes traveling from Harry to her daughter.

"Yes, it's an anniversary of sorts you could say…" Harry began.

"I won't be home 'til the morning Mum," Ginny said firmly. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened for the briefest of moments, but she quickly recovered.

"Well, you two run along and have a good time," she smiled her eyes beginning to water. Ginny removed herself from her boyfriend's side to giver her mother a quick hug goodbye.

"Goodnight Mum," she kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Dears"

Harry led Ginny through the kitchen into the back garden and out the back gate to dissapparate. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "Close your eyes," he told Ginny.

"Blindfolding? Harry, aren't you starting off a bit kinky?" she giggled

"Don't be silly, I just don't want you to know where I'm taking you for dinner."

"Oh alright, but I don't want any Muggles to see me blindfolded …" she said as he tied the hanky over her eyes.

"Hold on," he wrapped his arms around her and in a whirl of color they dissaparrated.

When they landed back down, Harry helped Ginny secure her footing and then guided her forward, she heard the opening of a door and felt Harry's hands on her shoulders guiding her through the doorway. There was soft music playing and the smell of warm food reached Ginny's nose. Where could they be? "Ready?" came Harry's voice.

"Yes," he took off her blindfold and Ginny gasped. She was standing in Harry's apartment only there were hundreds of candles and flowers-red roses to be exact. On the patio was a table set for two and twinkling lights hung from the garden wall. The music was coming from the Radio atop the mantle. "Oh Harry, it's beautiful!" she gushed; taking his face between her palms "I love it," and kissed him. She then walked across the living room and out onto the patio.

The sun was beginning to set which gave a purplish glow to the patio. Tiny lights had been strung along the back garden wall and Harry's patio furniture was situated close to the door and the table was set for two. She turned to smile at him; he was in the doorway leaning up against the doorframe looking casually suave. He held up a finger and disappeared into the kitchen. When he reappeared he was holding two dinner plates, "I'm not going to lie," he said. "I picked this up from the restaurant down the street so I take no credit for its deliciousness." He set the plates on the patio table and went to grab some wine as Ginny seated herself in one of the patio chairs. He came with a bottle and two glasses and sat down across from her. "I hope you're hungry," he smiled.

Dinner was fabulous; penne pasta in a light, creamy sauce, chicken breast and stemmed vegetables, they talked about Harry's Auror training, and the various Quidditch teams that Ginny would be trying out for in a few weeks time. All the while music played softly from the radio atop Harry's mantle. When their plates were clear Harry stood and offered Ginny his hand which she took and he pulled her into him and cradled her in his arms, slowly revolving on the spot.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He smiled down at her warmly.

"No…" she averted her eyes blushing as he planted a kiss on her forehead. The color of the sky was a deep purple now and a gentle breeze kicked up causing the lights Harry had strung around the garden to twinkle as they moved in the wind. They continued to revolve on the spot and Ginny let out a small satisfied sigh and looked up into Harry's eyes. "You look pretty handsome yourself…" she smiled.

"Why thank you," he brushed her hair behind her shoulder and pulled her cheek toward his lips to sweetly kiss her. When the kiss ended Ginny did not pull away, but rather nestled herself against his body.

"It's really beautiful what you've done Harry," she ran her fingers up his neck and tangled them in his long hair "it's perfect, thank you," she added.

"You know," he said pulling back from her slightly. "I feel like this dress was a bit of a selfish purchase." His hand slid from her shoulder to trace a line along her breastbone, and when he looked at her his eyes were alight with mischievous intentions.

Ginny shivered, "how is that?" she asked him.

"Because there is no possible way that you could be getting as much enjoyment out of it as I am" he stated.

Ginny let out a small laugh of happiness as she rose on the tips of her toes to kiss Harry again. Harry took this opportunity to dip her backwards dramatically as the song ended. He hugged her tightly to him as he pulled her upright, "I love you Ginny Weasley."

Ginny pulled back to look into his sparkling green eyes "I love you too Harry," the kiss that followed was not sweet or gentle; it was passionate, hungry, and sensual.

He pushed his tongue along the inside of her lip and stroked her tongue with his; he even bit at her lower lip. Harry's kisses were so intense that Ginny was gasping for air when they broke apart several minutes later. "So what's for dessert?" she asked breathlessly.

Harry looked taken aback, "I thought we would have dessert after…" he said.

"After?" Ginny questioned unable to suppress a grin, "after what?"

He smirked at her for a brief moment before taking her by the wrist and pulling her inside his living room. She giggled as she teetered in her heels to keep up with him, once inside Harry turned and scooped her up into his arms to carry her; half sprinting down the hallway to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Elation and Ecstasy

He tossed her onto his bed playfully and turned to shut the door, he quickly drew his wand and muttered "Lumos." Immediately they were surrounded by the light of dozens of twinkling candles and as Ginny turned her head to look 'round she saw that Harry's bed clothes were covered in red rose petals.

Harry took a seat beside her at the foot of the bed and leaned in to kiss her as he slid his hand up her thigh, feeling her smooth skin. "You didn't miss a spot did you?" he asked as he ran his hand further up her leg.

"I spent a few hours in the bath this morning shaving…among other things…" she trailed away reminiscing. A noise not unlike a growl escaped Harry as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck vigorously. His hands slid down her legs to her ankles to undo the strap of shoe. He pulled away from her lips as he undid the strap.

"These are sexy," he mused surveying the shoe as Ginny undid the other. "When did you get these?"

"A few weeks ago," she said as she fumbled with the clasp of her necklace.

"Curious how they match the shade of your dress perfectly," he raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I bought them in black," she said offhandedly as she stood to set her necklace on the dresser. "I just used a color charm to turn them red," she smiled.

He stood and tapped her nose again with his forefinger, "clever girl." He wrapped his arms around her and the pair smiled at themselves in the mirror for a moment until their faces turned serious. She then turned to face him and started to undo the buttons on his shirt while his fingers found the zipper of her dress. Ginny's hands fumbled slightly with Harry's belt but once it was undone she pulled it through all the loopholes in one quick motion and sent it to the floor.

Ginny pushed him down onto the bed and Harry watched her with his mouth slightly open as she pulled her dress from her shoulders and proceeded to crawl onto the bed after him. Harry slid his body along the petal adorned bed covers towards the head of the bed; pulling his shirt off as Ginny tugged his pants down his legs and sent them to join the other floor- habiting garments.

She then embraced him and nestled her body against his. Harry ran his fingers up her sides as he cradled her in his arms. He kissed her slowly and deeply as he cupped her breasts with his hands. She let out a soft moan as she ran her fingers along his bare chest feeling his toned muscles. Harry shifted his body to lay Ginny onto her back and kissed a line down from her neck to her cleavage. He suckled her sensitive skin as he let one hand travel down her body to her crotch where he massaged her in a circular pattern like he knew she liked.

"Harry…" she breathed and grabbed a handful of his hair to egg him on further. He carefully bit her red lace bra with his teeth and tugged playfully causing her to laugh. She pulled his face upward with her palm and when their eyes met a devilish smile appeared on his face which Ginny traced with her thumb.

Harry rolled over onto his side attempting to pull Ginny towards him, but she was too quick. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him just above his hip bones. She unhooked her bra slowly and slid it from her shoulders as she had done countless times in front of him. Nevertheless, she distinctly felt him shiver beneath her as she leaned toward his outstretched hands to grasp her bare breasts. "Mmmm…"

Without realizing she began to push her hips against him in a needy sort of way as he massaged her with his warm hands. A moan escaped her lips as she rocked back and forth slightly lost in her pleasure. "Ginny?" Harry pushed himself upward to level with her, "ready for the real thing now?" He asked as he brushed the hair that had fallen into her eyes back with his fingers. She was slightly out of breath but nodded just the same.

She slid off him and lay down onto the bed beside him, he pulled his underwear off and they both pulled back the covers. Harry covered her with his body and dragged his lips down her neck to take her bare nipple in his mouth, he was so careful. She could feel his tongue poke out to taste her skin and her breathing quickened. One of his hands found its way to her frilly red panties and he tickled her until she began to squirm. He lifted his head momentarily to meet her gaze before he began to tug her underwear past her hips and down her legs. He then bowed his head again to travel further down her body stopping to plant a kiss in between her legs, sliding his tongue along her opening. She was beside herself, "Oh Harry," she moaned in ecstasy as his lips massaged her most intimate area.

He looked very serious when he pulled back from her as though he were facing a difficult challenge. "You okay?" he asked noting her labored breathing.

"Yes," she said.

"You're not nervous?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head smiling as he heart beat quickened.

"Oh…'cos I am," he admitted.

"Good so am I," she admitted urgently.

Harry laughed but lowered his body to hover over her, "I don't exactly know where my legs go." He admitted. blushing.

"Oh," Ginny giggled suddenly feeling less nervous as she adjusted her legs to wrap around his, "is this better?" she asked as took him in her hand to stroke his hardening manhood.

"Yeah," he said nervously. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

Her legs tightened around his as he bowed his head to kiss her lips again and she continued to stroke him until he adjusted himself slightly and pushed inside her for the first time.


End file.
